The Vampire Diaries fantasy story OF Chester Salvatore pierce Journey
by jayxjordan
Summary: This is about a character Named Chester Salvatore Pierce this story is a FanFiction of The Vampire Diaries so enjoy this story and have fun. New characters will appear. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chester Salvatore pierce Journey begins

* * *

Chester Salvatore Piercerelated to the Salvatore brothers and Katharine pierce and Chester use too have a family until they we're murder when he was 4 years old when his family was killed,so Chester seek revenge too find his family's murder.

/But

around/the,time,Katharine pierce took care of Chester and treat him like her son but Chester wanted to be something so Katharine ask and Chester said " I want to become a vampire" Katharine was shocked Chester was ready. After Katharine bit him/he  
/haves,all,these strange powers which is(Vampire, witch,Hybrid,doppelgänger and wolf.

Chester told Katharine that he will be fine but deep down inside he really wasn't fine so Katharine help him too show how to take control of himself and everything else that he needs to control so Katharine thought to show him the lesson. So Chester gaveit  
/a chance and after that he never gave up. But Chester want too give up but he didn't,Chester ask Katharine to go and let him learn by himself that he could understand how to control everything including is thirst to kill innocent civilians in/the/world.  
/When Katharine left she said to Chester, I love you so much. Chester was shocked when she said that to him.

Chester was born in 1780's

On April 12th, Chester lived in Florida for 4 months and he moved to mystic falls for a long time. That was the time when he met Katharine. But Chester was still four years old by the time.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time when Katharine got permission to leave. Chester  
had everything under control but Chester know how to use it but Chester said too himself that he will use that too save a bunch of life's too his advantage. So his journey begins on his quest to get his revenge for his family 1st. but Chester know what  
to do with that so he's been making his debut all around the world to show who he is. But Chester is really awesome for what he does, Chester is just starting with a new way of his own. Every 5 weeks Chester keeps getting closer and closer to his  
family killer when the 6th week hit he found out that the killer is a hybrid.

Chester didn't care cause Chester knows that he's stronger than ever before. After Chester found the killer the killer name was Jason. Chester and Jason started fighting each other and Chester killed Jason in one minute or less but Chester finally got  
what he wants. So Chester been living a normal life after when he killed Jason. Then,when crime started going down Chester de side to be able too help so many people around the world. Chester started help people every single day and night with no  
problems.


	3. Chapter 3

1786 was the same journey that Chester still had in his blood Chester was thinking about finding out what person who he could go visit,so he tried to visit the Salvatore. brothers and when arrived at their house. But they weren't there at all but when,Chester  
/was going to leave someone opened the door and it was Katharine and Chester was flattered to see her again and Chester and Katharine haven't seen each other in a very long time. So Katharine invited Chester into the Salvatore brothers houseso

they were talking.

Katharine: "so Chester how you been doing so far"

Chester: "I've been doing pretty good so far and how you been doing"

Katharine:"I'm doing good"

Chester ask:how do you know the Salvatore brothers?

Katharine said: I met Stefan first and I met Damon second. It's really hard to explain.

Chester laughed: ok I know what you mean. Do they remember me at all.

Katharine said: sorta.

Chester: ok.

When the Stefan and Damon arrived home when they walk through the door they thought they wouldn't see Chester ever again. The last time they saw Chester it was when he was 4 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Stephanie Salvatore the First time.

* * *

1999-2000 up to 2009 Chester is still in Mystic Falls during 2010 while the when Stefan is starting all over with his life and Chester sometimes spy's on Stefan to see if he's doing good cause Chester is hoping that Damon won't stop by in Mystic Fall,so  
/Chester see Stefan falling in love with this girl named Elena Gilbert and Elena is madly in love with Stefan Salvatore so-Chester want's the same thing with a girl but Chester spy on Stefan sometimes here and there but Overall Chester ishappy

for Stefan.

Chester was sleeping and Chester said. "What The Hell why! Is my instinct telling the truth! Is Damon back". So Chester went back to sleep and his instinct was telling Chester the fact about Damon heading into Mystic Falls. Chester was right about Damo,coming  
/back to Mystic Falls so Chester left Mystic Falls and still see if Stefan is doing good and Stuff and he couldn't believe what is going on, what will happen. But what will Chester do and will Chester do. The only way that Chester was thinking,about  
/was leaving Mystic Falls. But Chester said to himself. " If I leave... What will happen"... Chester left Mystic Falls to stay away from the dangerous one which is Damon Salvatore So Chester decided that If he leavers he will be fine.. So Chester,left  
/out of Mystic Falls and went on with his own life style and Chester moved to Florida and have his own life there.

So Chester resumed his old life and Chester be thinking to himself about everything that is not an easy way to go with. Katharine always kept in contact with Chester and check on him time to time but there was a girl knocking on Chester's door and Chesterthought  
/that was Katharine but it wasn't. It was a Random beautiful girl. So Chester opened it and Chester had this feeling already about her. Chester ask her name which is Stephanie SalvatoreWhich is mixed with (Vampire,Witch,.

That's all. Chester was surprised by that time cause he was in shock. But Chester ask Stephanie y she came to him and she said" Ur related to the Salvatorbrothers". So Chester let her stood at his home...

Next morning someone was knocking on the door and when Chester opened it it was Damon.


	5. Chapter Five

Minutes after minutes

* * *

Damon's arrival was very random Chester had a bad feeling about Damon that he's up to something so they were not in the mood for anything including Chester.

Chester ask" Damon what are you doing here"

Damon replied" Ah don't worry Chester I'm not going to do anything or am I"

Chester" So what are you doing here then you know I don't want you here first of all"

Damon reply" Oh Chester stop being a little brat and shut the hell up about you saying that you know I don't want you here I don't care what you want. You know ur getting on my nerves"

Chester replied" So I don't care if I'm getting on ur nerves or not I don't care period ok"

Damon grabbed Chester by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Damon said" Chester I'm stronger than you and you think you could beat me"

Chester replied" Actually Damon I'm more stronger than any of you.

So Chester punch Damon and toss Damon out the window. And Chester is showing Damon how pissed off he is and Chester is ready to break Damon apart from lim to lim and Chester is not playing around with Damon so Chester is showing Damon that he never saw  
/before.

Damon said"What the hell how is Chester doing that am I seeing this real or fake.

Chester reply" Hey Damon you like what you see this is the truth about me being stronger"

Damon replied" Damon ask Chester what is this power"

Chester reply" this is the power to use for a long time if I wanted I told you Damon I'm stronger and more and I'm going to show you something".

Then Damon is seeing Chester hands doing this is totally screwed over by this time.

Damon ask" what are you doing with your hands with that type of power that you have.

Chester replied"well Damon I could make anything with my hands also but basically I could do anything with this power.

Then Stephanie hopped in the way of Chester.

Stephanie ask."Chester why... Why are you doing this.

Chester replied."You saw what happened earlier and he deserves it a lot.

Stephanie said."But I understand but please stop just for me please.

Chester replied."Fine I will stop.

Stephanie thanks Chester to stop before he went to another level with his is lucky to be saved by Stephanie and so Chester went back to his house and sat down on his couch and Stephanie and Damon went back to Chester house. Chester is drinking

and relaxing and Damon is trying to speak to Chester. So Damon is talking to Stephanie.

Damon asked" Why ur Here Stephanie?

Stephanie replied" Damon don't worry about it ok look u shouldn't even came here to begin with.

Damon said" Oh well I'm sorry that! I was getting worried about you.

Stephanie replied" Damon stop lying to me the only one who's really worried about me is Stefan.

Damon reply" I'm sorry ok I'm just trying to change that's all I'm trying to do.

Stephanie replied" I understand that but ur gonna have to try harder than that.


	6. Chester Six

Stephanie Salvatore wasn't happy when Damon and Chester had a big problem with each other and Stephanie was scared of seeing them fighting each other and after the fight ended. Damon left from Chester's home and Damon went back to Mystic while Stephanie is still with Chester,and Stephanie said that she will be there no matter what happens, but Chester was so mad that he couldn't control the beast within him so the only way to calm down Chester,is with a kiss and Stephanie kissed Chester to calm down cause Chester was going to lose it.

Chester ask" Stephanie what was that about?.

Stephanie reply" Chester I wanted to do that is to calm your anger down.

Chester replied" Oh ok um but I didn't know what you were doing to begin with so.

Stephanie replied" Oh hush up I always wanted to do that anyways.

Damon arrives to Mystic falls so far and he went to find Stefan who is currently with Elena Gilbert. So Stefan and Elena is doing something together and next thing you know.

Damon said" Well hello there little brother.

Stefan was noticed that voice and Stefan said" well Damon what are you doing here.

Damon replied" Oh brother don't worry about that but I got to a huge problem and by the way who is this.

Elena Gilbert says" I'm Elena who are you?.

Damon replied" I'm Damon Stefan's older brother!

Stefan said" ...uhhh yup it's true.

Elena reply" It's ok but Stefan you didn't tell me anything about ur brother Damon. But it's fine.

So Damon, Stefan, and Elena continue talking to each other and Stefan is having a bad feeling about his brother"Damon"but Stefan is scared of Damon's evil little plans but when they were talking Bonnie showed up to the conversation that Stefan,Stephanie,and Damon were having Damon ask Stefan" Hey Stefan do you remember a person named Chester yea why. Well he's alive. So Stefan said"say what.. but I thought he died..Well Stefan he's not but Stephanie is with him.

Stefan said" Stephanie is with him

Damon replied" yes...Stephanie is with him.

Bonnie said" wait ur talking about the Chester Salvatore Pierce?

Damon replied" yes Bonnie?

Bonnie replied" but I sworn I saw him before?.

Stefan said" I thought he was dead?.

Damon replied" No Stefan he's not.

Elena said" Wait... Stefan is he the one that you always cared for?

Stefan replied" Yes Elena that's the one.

Bonnie said" Damon do where he is since you know... you found him right?

Damon replied" Yes I know where he is and I lives in Florida. But there's one thing.

Stephanie is with him.

So then everyone is thinking that how could Chester be alive and Stefan and Elena is going to Chester and mean while Chester and Stephanie is relaxing. And there watching a movie and Chester got up and went to get himself a drink and he went to sleep. Well Stephanie is still up watching the movie and she feels said seeing Chester like this. Then she got a text from Stefan.

Stefan asked" Stephanie are you with Chester right now?

Stephanie replied" Yes I am why you ask.

Stefan said" look I'm coming to see him ok.

Stephanie replied" ok Chester is having a bad day cause of Damon and I think he needs to see you.

Stefan said"ok by the way Damon told me.

Stephanie replied" told you about the problem..

Stefan said" yes..yes he did.

Mean while Stefan and Elena is is coming to see Chester and the next

Morning Stefan and Elena arrived at Chester's house and Elena was very nervous about meeting Chester for the first time today and she don't know what will happen, but Stefan haven't seen him in a while but Stefan always that he always been there for Chester.

So they arrived at the front door and Stefan and Elena knocked on the door. And Chester opened it up Chester and Stefan stared at each other for a second and Chester and Stefan gave each other a hug and they were happy to see each other and including Elena and Stefan and Elena was allowed into Chester's and Stephanie came out the shower and she was happy to see Stefan and Elena and Stefan was happy to see Stephanie,and Elena was excited to meet Chester and Stephanie and Elena was welcomed by Chester and Stephanie, bot of them made Elena feel welcome to the house and then Bonnie showed up to Chester's house. And Chester didn't expect that but it was whatever though. But Bonnie was ready to meet Chester and Stephanie. Bonnie knew Chester was mixed with all these powers and Bonnie is at door knocking and Stefan opened it for Bonnie.

So when everybody arrived at Chester's house, Chester is hoping that Damon will not show up cause they will have another problem with each other again.

Chester said" So guys why are you here.?

Stefan replied" Chester why were here is cause of Damon cause he told us about you.

Chester replied" Hm..no wonder that bastard...

Chester was already thinking about something else. What will happen if Chester find out something else about Katharine..


End file.
